


You Don’t Talk Much for a Guy With Blue Eyes

by oli_cannoli



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kid Percy Jackson, Kindergarten, M/M, i think baby percy is cute i wanna see more of him, it’s very pure and it makes my heart happy, kid Jason Grace, theyre friends and they’re cute as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oli_cannoli/pseuds/oli_cannoli
Summary: Jason starts his first day of kindergarten in a new school. Not knowing anyone can be scary, of course, but the kid on the monkey bars makes it a little better.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	You Don’t Talk Much for a Guy With Blue Eyes

"Jason, are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?"

He lifted his chin up and shook his head. He was able to handle the first day of kindergarten on his own. Even if it meant that he didn't know a single person there or what he was supposed to say or do. And it definitely didn't bother him that all the kids there were running around and screaming and having so much fun while Jason stood silently at the door frame, peering inside.

"Okay, well, I'm going to anyway because I want to miss some of first period," Thalia said, gripping his hand even tighter and pulling him into the room.

Jason was taken by surprise and began to pull back, planting his feet firmly on the tile floor. Unfortunately, a high schooler was a lot stronger than a six-year-old, so the heels of his bright red sneakers squeaked on the white as Thalia glanced at him and sighed. She just tugged him harder towards the teacher.

He didn't like making a big deal of anything at all, but having his sister literally drag him into the classroom was utterly embarrassing. He thought about scratching her, swatting her arm, or even biting her. That probably wouldn't help him though, considering everyone watching him get yelled at would be even more humiliating. 

So instead, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried running the other way, even with Thalia's hand wrapped around his wrist. "Thalia, let go!" he shouted and yanked her arm. "I can do this all by myself!"

Jason struggled a bit more before they made a stop in front of a tall, young woman with shiny brown hair. The lady smiled brightly at Thalia. He realized he was still holding onto her hand and quickly let go.

"Hi!" Thalia greeted. "This is Jason. I'm Thalia, his older sister."

The woman finally looked at Jason and bent down to his height. "Hi, Jason. I'm Miss Hestia. Are you excited for your first day?"

Her voice was honey-sweet. He immediately decided that he liked her, yet wasn't comfortable enough to start talking. Jason averted his eyes to the floor and took an interest in the metal desk legs. 

Thalia spoke for him. "He's shy and a bit nervous. I don't think he knows anyone here. Right, Jason?"

He traced a tile line with the toe of his shoe. Maybe, just maybe, if he was stubborn enough, Thalia would leave quicker so that the day would move faster and he could go home. 

When he didn't answer, Miss Hestia took the opportunity to move things along. "Well, don't worry. It can be kind of scary at first, but I promise you'll have a lot of fun this year!"

That's what he was hoping for. Moving from San Francisco was not any fun at all. He had to leave Reyna and Dakota and Gwen and all of his other friends from preschool to come to New York. He didn't like it at all. One time, he locked himself in the bathroom to prove his point of how much he didn't want to go. Both Thalia and his mom had frantically jiggled the knob in panic and kept yelling to get out of there, but in the back of his mind, he knew he would win and they would stay in San Francisco forever.

Maybe he should've turned on all the faucets too . . .

Most of the people in this class went to preschool together. They all had their friends and they all played the same games by the same rules. He bet some of them even had secretive and exclusive clubs that he couldn't join.

He was way behind on the whole "friend making" business. And it was undecided if he'd really go after it.

—

Recess decided for him. 

All of the kids—well, now his classmates—wasted no time sprinting to the playground or fighting over the kickball. He noticed a few girls had started a game of hide and seek, as two of them shrieked and ran behind the same tree. Three other girls—Jason noticed one of them was a girl who had cool feathers in her hair—sat on the bench and braided each other's hair. 

Jason spotted the blue monkey bars and hesitantly made his way towards the playground. Whenever he and Thalia would walk to the park by their old house, he would spend most of his time on the bars and went home with large calluses on his palms. Thalia always told him he was really strong at the end of the day. He liked to think he was.

His feet soon hit the rubber tiles surrounding the equipment and he found a surprising sight. 

Hanging sideways from the blue bars was a boy in his class, though Jason hadn't noticed him until now. The boy had shaggy black hair and green eyes, and was gripping the middle bar as he attempted to walk his feet up one of the other bars. Jason saw his goal of trying to hook both knees over it and dangle upside-down in the air, but his foot slipped and he crashed unexpectedly to the ground. It scared Jason and he sped towards him to ask if he was okay.

But the boy sat up, pushed himself off the ground, and wiped his hands on his shorts. Jason slowed down to a walk and observed him as he made his way back up the stairs and onto the platform as if it was nothing. He was impressed by his bravery; there was no way Jason could fall flat on his back like that and continue swinging across the bars.

The black-haired boy grabbed the first bar and was about to take off when he glanced to his right and saw Jason watching him. He smiled brightly and waved. The blonde uncertainly shuffled towards the bars, not knowing what to think of him.

Jason crawled up the short rope ladder onto the platform across from his classmate and stood awkwardly. Was he supposed to go? Or was he supposed to wait his turn, even though he just got there?

"You can go," the boy said unexpectedly, giving him a lopsided grin. He spoke as if he didn't have a care in the world; as if that lopsided grin never disappeared. Jason could believe that was true.

He slowly leaned out to grab the first bar so that he fell against it in a push-up position, and then he took off.

His feet swayed above the ground as he swung lightly across the monkey bars. His muscles strained with effort and his mind was set on one goal and one goal only: get to the other platform. Forget about the other boy; he could do this without worrying. It was his specialty. 

"I'm Percy," a voice interrupted his concentration. 

Out of instinct, Jason lifted his head to meet the owner of the voice, earning him a great reward of hanging one bar away from the platform. He was too short to swing his legs to jump on the playground. He was stuck.

Reluctantly, Jason dropped to the ground. His heart fell in defeat.

"Sorry I got you stuck." Percy was now standing in front of him on the rubber. Disappointment was laced through his words. 

"S'okay," he muttered. "I'm Jason."

"Y'know, you did that fast. It was cool," Percy commented. He led Jason up the steps. 

"Thanks," he mumbled. Words weren't exactly his strong suit.

They made it to the opposite platform. Percy took his turn on the monkey bars. 

"Who did you have for preschool?" Percy asked, grunting when he missed grabbing the sixth bar. "Because I don't know you."

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "I lived in California."

It was odd to talk about his old home. He missed it so much and it hurt to bring it up again. 

"California?" Percy said with wide eyes when he landed on the other side. Jason took his turn. "No way! My friend Annabeth just moved there. You could've been friends too! She has blonde hair and gray eyes and she's kinda bossy but," Jason planted his feet on the edge to meet Percy, "I like her."

—

First impression of Percy: he liked to talk. A lot. 

They each went back and forth across the monkey bars, sometimes pausing to let the girls playing hide and seek run under it. 

And Percy just talked and talked and talked about everything and anything. He said that he really wanted a puppy but instead got a goldfish because puppies weren't allowed in his apartment. He said he thought it'd be the coolest thing ever if everyone was a ninja so he could karate chop someone and get away with it because "ninjas chop things." He said he didn't like to read because letters flipped on the page and started looking like squiggles after a while. 

Jason just listened. He didn't mind the noise at all. In fact, he was delighted that Percy felt free enough to spread random facts about himself to someone he just met. Jason felt honored. He nodded and shrugged to the things Percy was stating1-half of them not making a lick of sense—but he still enjoyed them all the same.

It wasn't until 5 minutes before the bell rang that Jason was caught completely off guard.

"You have blue eyes," Percy stated, struggling to reach for the next bar. "Why don't you talk more?"

Jason knit his eyebrows in confusion. Percy had said that so nonchalantly, like it was supposed to make perfect sense. He wondered if the rest of Percy's friends would consider it normal.

"What?"

"Mom told me that if someone has a lot of light in their eyes, they're happy." He latched onto the fifth bar. "She tells me that because I have green eyes. You have cool blue ones. Are you happy?"

Jason blanked. It was such a normal question thrown into the wind, and it expected a normal answer. Yes, Jason was happy. But so was everyone else. Everybody had the same default emotion of happiness. There were times when they'd be sad, or angry, or stressed, but when they came back around, they were happy. They always liked to convince themselves that they were.

Jason was happy. He was happy that he didn't make a huge scene walking into class. He was happy that Thalia was his sister and that she played with him. He was happy that Percy started talking to him so that he could eventually talk back when he wanted to. 

His life was happy. So he was too.

Jason set his gaze to Percy's mystified expression bravely. And for the first time that day, he smiled. 

The smallest gesture that would be taken for nothing by adults, but enough to lift Jason from his doubts. It was the gesture of a new start in a new town where he would be so willing to find a friend. His heart did jumping jacks in his chest.

"Yeah," he answered almost flatly, but the joy beneath it could not be contained. Percy must've noticed it too because his face lit up. "Yeah, I am happy."

**Author's Note:**

> there’s like No fics dedicated to baby Percy it makes me sad so i decided to Do Something about it. i just like giving him a normal childhood he deserves it


End file.
